1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content selecting method and a content selecting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a data recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing song data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, song searching apparatuses generally created impression values each made up of two-dimensional data numerically representing the impressions of a plurality of songs. Such impression values were each displayed as a point on a two-dimensional image. The song searching apparatus typically allowed users to select individual points on the two-dimensional image as indicators representative of songs (e.g., Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-10771, pp. 14-15, FIG. 7).
Because the traditional song searching apparatus represented the impressions of a plurality of songs as the impression values formed by two-dimensional data, it was difficult to let the impressions of given songs be adequately recognized merely from the corresponding points on the two-dimension image. That is, the typical song searching apparatus had difficulty allowing users to choose precisely the contents of preferred impressions.